


Ain't Allowed in School

by 221B Bitch (UndeservingHero), Dontacronus



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking in the Boys Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeservingHero/pseuds/221B%20Bitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontacronus/pseuds/Dontacronus
Summary: Edd catches Kevin in the boy's room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like three years ago. I have no idea how it managed to not be posted. So have fun with it.

Edd was walking down the halls, making sure there were no errant students out of class without a pass. He had a free period and as a hall monitor, he was responsible for keeping the halls clear and making sure there were no nefarious actions going on during school. 

He checked a few empty classrooms and between the locker bays but found no one and decided to check the boy’s bathroom upstairs. There were old latch windows on one end and the floor was tiled in white and black diamonds. 

Edd was surprised to see someone leaning on the ledge of one of the windows with the pane pushed open. A familiar red baseball cap gave away who it was even before he saw the red hair curling over the male’s ears. 

“Kevin? What are you doing?” he asked as he walked closer. 

The redhead straightened and looked over his shoulder, blowing out a silver stream of smoke toward the open portal. “Hey, Double-D.” 

“Kevin! That’s a health hazard! Why would an athlete do that! Lung function is important!” Edd said as he moved his hands to articulate how distressed he was. 

Kevin rolled his eyes. “Cool it, dork. You want me in trouble?” 

“Kevin, as a hall monitor and a fellow student, I feel I must bring this to attention. You are doing something very harmful to yourself and anyone who walks in.” He started talking over statistics about the hazards of smoking and secondhand smoke. 

Kev listened with a raised brow, wondering how the dork managed to accurately remember all that crap. He got an idea. “Dork, you ever smoked?” 

Edd frowned at him as he answered. “No, why would you ask something like that?” 

Kev smirked slightly and held up the hand with the cigarette. “You wanna give it a try?” 

“What?! No!” He huffed and flailed at him. 

Kevin snorted. “You sure about that, Double-D?” 

He flailed at him again, his blue eyes distressed. “Why would you ask me something like that? 

Kev shrugged, amused at the brunette. “Just curious. Figured you might want to.” 

Edd blinked at him. “It’s bad for you though.” 

“Yeah. But you could think of it as an experiment.” He smirked and took another drag and blew it straight up toward the window. “Can’t know til you try.” 

Edd watched the smoke get snatched by the wind and get carried away. He looked back down at Kevin with narrowed eyes. “That seems like a ploy.” 

The redhead shrugged. “Maybe.” He seemed to get an idea. “Could shotgun you...” 

Edd blinked in confusion at him, not understanding. “You could what?” 

Kev smiled slightly. “Shotgun. You know...” 

Edd shook his head. “No. I don’t know.” 

He rolled his eyes. “Come here. I’ll show you.” 

Edd wasn’t sure about what Kevin meant, but the redhead hadn’t bullied him in a long time and Kevin was showing no signs of aggression. 

“Open your mouth a little,” he directed. 

He looked skeptical for a moment before doing so. 

Kev took another drag off the smoke and leaned down to slant his mouth across Edd’s, exhaling into the brunette’s open mouth. 

Edd gasped in surprise and involuntarily inhaled. A squeak escaped his mouth and he stumbled back a step, coughing and flushed. “Oh dear. Um... I...” he managed to get past his coughing and being flustered. 

Kevin smiled slightly and chuckled, exhaling the rest by default as he rubbed Edd’s back. “Should have told you not to inhale. You alright?” 

Edd was flushed. “I’m fine. I... um... I...” The bell rang for class change. “Have to go! Goodbye!” He bolted past Kevin and left the redhead looking amused behind him in the bathroom. 

“Later, Edd,” he called after him as he pulled the last drag into his lungs. 

 

That night, Edd curled up in bed with his laptop and was doing homework when he remembered what Kevin had done earlier in the day and got flustered all over again. He put his hot face in his hands and tried to figure out what was going on. 

His stomach had butterflies and he remembered how soft Kevin’s mouth had been against his own, letting his fingertips press against his lips. 

“This is foolish,” he said to himself as he tried to get his body to calm and his face to cool down. “He was just showing me something new.” 

Regardless of what he told his body, it ignored him and remained distracted. He huffed and gave up on the paper he was writing to get on google. He looked up ‘shotgunning’ and images for it. He found some that were borderline erotic and his face grew an even darker shade of crimson. He closed out of them and his laptop, pushing it away to hug his knees to his chest and think. 

 

Kev got a hall pass and went to the same bathroom he always went to for a smoke and stopped in the doorway when he saw someone else standing in front of the window he’d used the day before. 

Double-D was leaning against the frame and he raised a brow, not sure if he was there to get him in trouble or not for what he’d done the day before. He’d been thinking about that ever since and still didn’t know why he’d done it. Maybe because he’d wanted to shock but probably because the brunette was cute when he was startled. 

He’d laid on the bed under his window, smoking, the night before and had thought about it a lot more than was proportional to the three seconds his mouth had been pressed against Edd’s the day before. 

“Hey, Double-D,” he said as he walked closer. 

“Hello, Kevin. Smoking again?” the brunette asked. 

Kev shrugged. “Technically, no.” 

Edd folded his hands in front of himself and looked at the redhead. “I have decided that I should in fact treat yesterday as an experiment and as such, because of my lack of knowledge and skill, I botched said experiment and...” He fidgeted and blushed. “I would like to try it again.”

Kev raised a brow at him. “Oh? You would huh?” He walked to the window next to Edd and leaned a hip against the window frame. 

“Y-yes.” He nodded, still blushing. “To do the experiment correctly and collect conclusive data.” 

He unlatched the window he was leaning next to and pushed it open, fresh air pouring into the room and the sun glinting in. “Okay. I’m game.” He’d been wondering what it would be like to do it and Edd not choke. He pulled out his pack and lit one before exhaling that first burning pull out the window. He met the brunette’s eyes. “Open your mouth again and don’t inhale this time or you’ll get choked.” 

Edd shuddered a little and nodded before doing as the redhead told him, feeling a little foolish even though he knew what was about to happen. 

Kev took a deep drag and leaned in to slant his mouth over Edd’s again, making sure to hold the smoke away so he wouldn’t burn the brunette. He exhaled slowly into Edd’s mouth just to keep the contact a little longer. 

Edd was red-faced but didn’t pull away or inhale like Kevin had told him. He tried to analyze the data and be scientific about it but his body wasn’t cooperating, the butterflies in his stomach only getting worse at the soft press of Kevin’s mouth against his, filling his mouth with smoke. It was warm from Kevin’s body and tasted like nothing he’d ever had before. It wasn’t exactly terrible, it was just... unpleasant. 

Kev pulled away, still exhaling so a trail of smoke was between them, showing where their mouths had just been. “What’s the conclusion, professor?” he asked with a smirk. 

The brunette was crimson as he exhaled and watched the trail connect himself with Kevin. “Um... I...” He was too flustered to get words out. “It wasn’t horrible,” he admitted. 

He smiled. “Yeah. Not horrible.” He wasn’t talking about the smoke though. He leaned forward and kissed Edd without the smoke this time, just laying his lips against the smaller male’s. He enjoyed this a lot more than he’d ever thought he would. Edd leaning in encouraged him and he laid a hand on the back of the brunette’s neck before pulling away slowly. “How about that time?” he asked as he met blue eyes. 

“B-better,” he said as he smiled slightly. 

Kev smiled back. “Wanna try again?” 

“I would like that...” he admitted as he fidgeted. 

He flicked the cigarette out the window before turning back to Edd and kissing him again, the hand on the back of his neck going into his hair. He drew a moan from the brunette and felt the smaller male shudder as he held him. He kissed him a little longer before pulling away again. “Not exactly what I had planned to do today, but I’m not complaining,” he said with a small smile. 

Edd flushed and fidgeted. “I think I am enjoying this experiment.” 

Kev laughed quietly. “Hardly think it’s an experiment anymore, Edd.” 

“True,” he replied, flustered and a little embarrassed. 

“More like a question,” Kev commented. 

The brunette was slightly confused. “And the answer?” 

“Depends on you, Edd.” 

Edd smiled softly. “I’m good.” 

Kev rubbed the back of his neck and felt his cheeks flush slightly. “So... You wanna go out sometime?” He usually didn’t get embarrassed about asking someone out but he’d known Edd most of his life and this was a little different. 

Edd flushed and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. “Um... yes, please.” 

Kev smiled at the smaller teen. “Tonight work?” 

“Yes,” he said, nodding quickly. 

He leaned down and kissed him again lightly. “Good. I’ll come over to your house and then we can go out?” Edd nodded in answer and he smiled. “Okay. I should get back to class.” 

Edd had forgotten the fact that they were actually in school for once. “Um... oh... yes.” He nodded again. 

He pulled out a pen and took Edd’s hand, writing his number on Edd’s palm, making sure not to press too hard. “Text me, okay?” 

“Kevin!” Edd whined and waved his other hand at him. “Why my hand?!”

Kev laughed. “Because I have to go and we’re in a bathroom. You can wash it off when you put it in your phone.” He raised Edd’s hand to his mouth and kissed the ink. “I’ll see you later, Edd,” he said as he turned to leave. 

Edd flushed and nodded, holding the hand with the ink on it close to his chest as he watched Kevin leave. He smiled to himself and the wind from outside ruffled his hair, reminding him that the window was open. He turned to it and found that Kevin had left his pack of cigarettes and lighter on the sill. He put them in his bag and closed the window before putting the redhead’s number in his phone and washing his hands thoroughly. 

He smiled the rest of the day as he went through the motions, mind not truly on school for the first time in years as he occasionally snuck his phone out to text the redhead. 

 

Kev pulled into Edd’s driveway after school instead of his own and knocked on the door. He was freshly showered from baseball practice and made sure to straighten his jacket and shirt from the wind on the bike before knocking on the door to Edd’s house. 

“Coming!” Edd called from in the house. Only seconds later, the brunette pulled the door open with a smile and a flush on his cheeks. “Hello, Kevin.” He stepped back. “Come in, please.” 

Kev took the invitation and walked past Edd into the house. He didn’t move far, just enough for the brunette to close the door. “Hey, Edd,” he said as he pulled the smaller teen to him and kissed him. 

Edd was about to say something but Kevin’s mouth cut him off. He didn’t pull away though, leaning into him and making a small noise in his throat. He wasn’t used to being kissed so having it happen so many times in one day was nice. He touched Kevin’s arms and held onto him as he stood on his toes a little. 

Kev smiled against his mouth and lightly touched his waist to steady him. Edd’s little noises were cute and he wanted to hear more of them. But for now, he wanted to take him out. He pulled away slowly and met Edd’s eyes. 

“That’s a rather nice greeting, Kevin,” the brunette said softly. 

Kev chuckled. “Yeah. But I’ve been thinking about it since yesterday.” 

Edd flushed. “R-really?” 

Kev nodded “Yeah. Definitely something that’s been on my mind.” 

Edd blushed hard and pressed his face against Kevin’s collarbone. The redhead’s arms went around him and hugged him. “I did too, actually.” 

“Hmm?” 

Edd looked up at him. “I was thinking about it. That’s why I came back today. I was curious as to what it would feel like if I didn’t get choked and pull away so suddenly...” He flushed and looked down. “And I was curious what it would feel like without the smoke.” 

Kev smiled. “I take it you like it, seeing as you react pretty damn well to it.” 

“Kevin, cursing,” Edd gently chided. “But yes. I do like it.” 

“Glad about that,” he said as he squeezed Edd’s waist. “Let’s go get some grub. I’m starving.” 

Edd laughed. “Okay.” He stepped back and his eyes widened. “Oh! Hold on.” He turned and went into the living room to get something out of his bag. He came back with the cigarettes and lighter Kevin had left on the window. “You forgot these.” 

Kev smiled and waved a hand at him. “Giving up the habit. Someone told me it’s bad for me.” 

Edd flushed and tackled him in a hug. Kev caught him and lifted him off his feet to swing him back and forth slowly. 

What Edd didn’t realize was that he wouldn’t have quit for just anyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not going back into this fandom. I'm just tired of looking at all of this junk in my folders.


End file.
